Star Cruiser 101
by Shalako
Summary: Teaser: Mira swung her wrist ray up. “Freeze!” she ordered. “Space Rangers!” Mira stared into the black muzzle of Avent’s laser rifle. Beyond the muzzle, Avent’s crazy-green eyes stared back down at her through the laser rifle’s sighting system. Mira
1. Chapter 1

**Star Cruiser 101**

Actions speak louder than words.

A Buzz Lightyear fanfiction by Shalako87

Genre – General/OC

Rated – PG for laser fire and use of the word, "_but_."

February 2009

**Teaser:**

_Mira swung her wrist ray up. "Freeze!" she ordered. "Space Rangers!"_

_Mira stared into the black muzzle of Avent's laser rifle. Beyond the muzzle, Avent's crazy-green eyes stared back down at her through the laser rifle's sighting system._

_Mira never realized until that moment…_

**Chapter 1**

_**The Adventure Begins in the Star Command Launch Bay:**_

_Star Cruiser 42_ set down in Star Command's launch bay. Commander Nebula was there to greet Team Lightyear.

"Good job out there people, that'll teach Zerg to think twice before trying wholesale toy shipments."

"Thwarting Zerg is one of the perks of my job, Commander sir." Buzz replied with a grin.

"And they gave us all free snuggle buddies!" Booster put in.

"Yeah, only the ones damaged in the fire fight," XR replied sourly. "What a miser."

"Kinda reminds you of a certain robot I know," Mira said pointedly.

"Mira, you wound me!" XR shot back. "And after I gave _my own_ snuggly buddy to Booster?"

"The thing was burnt so bad, Booster thought it was a toasted muffin!" Mira retorted with her fists in the air.

"Eh-mem." Commander Nebula cleared his throat loudly. "Soon as you two are through there, I've got something to show you all," he said and fixed the two of them with a threatening look.

Both Mira and XR quickly refocused.

"Finished sir!" Mira said as she snapped to attention.

"At ease Ranger," Nebula said waving the clipboard he held. "And about face, it's parked in the next berth."

Commander Nebula cracked a rare smile as they all did a jaw-drop in unison.

"Her name's, _Star Cruiser 101_. Star Command's latest, and the first interceptor-class Star Cruiser. And Buzz, I want you and your team to take her out for a test drive. Think you can handle that?" Nebula finished.

"Right away Commander!" Buzz replied and darted for the entry hatch.

"Have fun kids," Nebula muttered as the engines roared to life.

That sound always filled him with memories of his youth, and the wonder of the stars…

Commander Nebula looked down to where his desk was chirping at him.

He sighed deeply. "Fine, where do I sign?" he asked.

X X X

_Star Cruiser 101: Out bound from Star Command._

"Wow it's so cushy!" Booster called to XR as he bounced up and down in the squeaky new seat.

"Sure, but I can't believe this heap stole the Star Command interceptor contract right out from the _X-113_! I had so much invested in that developer company!"

"We're clear of all traffic zones Buzz," Mira reported cheerfully.

"Time to see what this baby can do," Buzz said and pushed the throttle to maximum. "To infinity, and beyond!" he proclaimed as the engine roar filled the cockpit.

"Sweeeeet!" Mira exclaimed.

"Let's see how she corners," Buzz said, and promptly slammed the controls left, then right. The ship pitched, yawed and cork-screwed enthusiastically.

"Not bad," Buzz understated when he had recovered his breath. "A little heavier in the turns than _Star Cruiser 42_, but not by much," he finished.

"Weapons, and systems to spare; power too," Mira mused. "Wonder what lucky crew is getting this ship?"

"I'm sure that only the best veterans from the star cruiser pilots," Buzz stated with conviction.

X X X

_Back at Star Command:_

"Rookies!" Buzz exclaimed. "I don't believe this!"

"Calm down Buzz, it's not as bad as you think," Commander Nebula said, trying to console Buzz.

"But… Rookies, Commander, sir!" Buzz repeated, still in shock.

"The ship's Captain is _**not**_, a rookie." Commander Nebula stated, then added, "at least not in the usual sense. He's part of a military integration program we've started with the planet Urikry. The same program that made the design for _Star Cruiser 101_, a reality. The Captain has already logged combat time with the Urikry military."

"Uh, Commander? How is that suppose to work? I mean, Star Command is putting their latest ship under the command of a foreigner?" Mira inquired.

"Well, the Urikry are part of the Galactic Alliance, have been for the past five years. And the kid's been through Ranger training. Look Buzz, he may not have much on you, but he's got some seasoning. Trust me."

"If you say so sir," Buzz said, trying to hide his discomfort, making it only more obvious.

"You won't have to take my word for it Buzz," Commander Nebula said. "You and your team will go head-to-head tomorrow afternoon in a demonstration for the Galactic Senate. That's why I had you take _Star Cruiser 101_ for a drive. Now you'll know what you are up against."

"Are you sure, Commander sir?" Buzz asked rubbing his jaw. "I mean it could get messy, and it might be over so fast… that would not make for a good demonstration." Buzz was trying to be thoughtful, but the predator in him was peeking out from all sides.

"I'd hate for a rookie to get humiliated in front of the whole Galactic Senate," Buzz finished.

"Not to mention all his fellow Rangers," Mira put in, looking, for all the world, like a cat primed to pounce.

Commander Nebula put a knowing hand on each of their shoulders. "You two get in there and mess it up as much as you need. That's an order! I want an honest evaluation of this new star ship and crew. The future of the Galactic Alliance may very well hang in the balance. When the time comes, I want to send this ship _after_ Zerg, not _to_ Zerg! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Nebula finished in a voice that shook the windows.

"You can count on us Commander sir!" Buzz spoke for the team and snapped a salute, as did the rest of Team Lightyear.

"Glad to hear it," Nebula replied, returning the salute. "Dismissed."

X X X

_Top secret location:_

"Ma'dam President, members of the Galactic Senate, it is with great honor that I present to you, Star Command's latest and first Interceptor Class Cruiser, _Star Cruiser 101_." Commander Nebula announced and held up his hand. At his signal, _Star Cruiser 101_ roared into view.

The crowd applauded enthusiastically.

Commander Nebula continued. "And now as a demonstration of both the Urikry Military Personal and the Urikry Technology Integration Program, along with Star Command's new, Interceptor Class Cruiser-- as well as for you entertainment-- _Star Cruiser 101_ will now go head-to-head with Star Command's finest, Team Lightyear, flying _Star Cruiser 42_."

Again the crowd cheered as _Star Cruiser 42_ roared into view and did a corkscrew as it pulled alongside _Star Cruiser 101_.

Nebula shook his head. "Show offs," he muttered under his breath.

X X X

"That wasn't showing off now, was it Buzz?" Mira asked knowingly.

"I just want to let this crew know what they're in for," Buzz replied smugly.

"Riiiight," Mira answered clearly enjoying the situation.

"Hot rockets! We're going to show those rookies, right Buzz?!" Booster exclaimed.

"You are referring to them, right?" XR asked Booster.

"You bet we are, Booster." Buzz said as he shot a look at XR.

"What?" XR asked defensively, "It was a legitimate question."

"Go!" Commander Nebula's voice rang out.

In less than ten seconds, Buzz had _Star Cruiser 101_ in his sights.

"Like taking candy from a-- Wow!"

_Star Cruiser 42's_ sensors blipped for half-a-second, and _Star Cruiser 101_ vanished from the weapon sights.

"Buzz!" Mira called.

Out of sheer reflex, Buzz slammed his flight-stick to one side. Blue, practice laser bolts, flashed past _Star Cruiser 42's_ windshields.

"Hot rockets!" Booster exclaimed. "He pulled a scissor-cross while firing counter-measures!"

"Nice try Rookie," Buzz muttered as the two ships fought for position through multiple scissor-crosses. _Star Cruiser 101 _had taken advantage of the affects that its counter-measures had on _Star Cruiser 42's_ sensors. At the moment _Star Cruiser 101_ had the upper hand; what's more, the pilot knew it. Even now he maneuvered the heavier _Star Cruiser 101_ to press his advantages of more powerful weapons and engines.

"_101's_ pulling a southern-cross," Mira observed. "We should be able to cross their bow and get around behind them again," she suggested.

"Negative, Ranger'" Buzz said.

"But, that's how we won last year against _Star Cruiser 29_, Buzz." Mira said. "And our shields have more power, we could do it."

"Yes Mira, and that's just what _101's_ pilot is hoping for. But you forget _101_ is a heavier class than _42_, its weapons could do what _Star Cruiser 29_ could not last year," Buzz countered.

"So what are we going to do, Buzz?" Booster cried.

"We pretend to do, what we did last year, but we pull a loop-d-loop at the last possible second," Buzz answered and did, just that.

_101's_ pilot realized the trap and tried to counter. Blue laser bolts splashed off _Star Cruiser 42's_ wings. It had almost worked, but _Star Cruiser 42_ was lighter, therefore turned tighter than _Star Cruiser 101_.

"He's good, but I'm better!" Buzz said as he pulled in behind _Star Cruiser 101_.

"Weapons locked!" Booster cheered.

But before Buzz could squeeze the trigger, _Star Cruiser 101's_ engines lit up, and blasted _Star Cruiser 101_ out of the combat zone-- forfeiting the demonstration.

"That's right, you better run!" Mira shouted after the departing _Star Cruiser 101_.

Buzz rubbed his large chin thoughtfully.

"What a-fraid-d-cat, huh Buzz." Booster called.

"Yeah, where are they recruiting from lately anyhow?" XR put in. "Why in my day, recruits had to pass stringent requirements."

"But you were built, not recruited, at least that's what they tell me," Mira said and laughed. "Still, a forfeit is no fun."

"Actually," Buzz began, "that rookie showed good judgment, and the rare ability to carry it out. Most young pilots have way too much pride to do what _Star Cruiser 101's_ pilot just did," he finished.

"To do what, lose?" Mira asked.

"_Star Cruiser 101_ may have just lost this single engagement, but when the pilot saw he was out maneuvered, he disengaged with his ship and crew unharmed."

"Whatever," Mira muttered.

"I'd like to meet this crew personally," Buzz said.

X X X

_Back at Star Command's Launch Bay:_

"I wonder who _Star Cruiser 101's_ pilot is?" Booster spoke. "Could it be anyone we know?"

"Probably some kiss-up," XR commented.

Mira shrugged. "Well anyone who can pilot like that, can't be all bad--!" Mira gasp at the Ranger sliding down from _Star Cruiser 101's_ entry ladder.

He hit the deck lightly, spun around on one foot, and flashed a blinding smile. "Ha! Ranger Mira Nova, and Team Lightyear, you look positively dashing today, what?"

"Phop Doppler!" Mira squeaked when she had found her voice. "You're the pilot for _Star Cruiser 101_!"

"Ah no, Star Command said they wanted someone with more combat experience, so that honor went to our Captain, Avent Horizon."

"Avent Horizon?" Mira repeated, unsure relief in her voice as she glanced up to the entry hatch.

Avent Horizon slid down the entry ladder and landed with all the grace of a meteor impact and turned around.

"Team Lightyear?" Avent Horizon greeted. "I don't believe it! I'm Avent Horizon, Captain of _Star Cruiser 101_, and I'm so pleased to meet you." His large hand wrapped around Buzz's hand and shook it vigorously.

Avent Horizon was small for an Urikry, standing just over two meters tall in his Star Command uniform. He had long, massive arms and legs, and iron-red skin. His green eyes were set like jewels in his square facial features, typical of the Urikry race. He had blue hair, that was cut short above a head band tied across his forehead. The patterns on the headband marked him as an Urikry warrior.

"The pleasure is all mine Ranger, that was some flying out there," Buzz replied, and turned to the rest of his team. "And this is my team, Mira Nova, Booster Munchopper, and XR."

"Delighted!" Avent said. "You've met my co-pilot Phop Doppler, navigations is Andromeda Flare, the lady coming down the ladder now. And at the lady waving from the top of the ladder is Terra Terrafirmia, our communications officer," Avent finished.

"When Commander Nebula told me they were giving _Star Cruiser 101_ to a bunch of rookies, I had my doubts," Buzz admitted.

"I still do," Mira muttered with a side glance at Phop Doppler.

Buzz continued, "But I can see now the; interceptor cruiser class is in good hands," he finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Star Command's Launch Bay:_

_Star Cruiser 42_ set down in the Star Command launch bay. It had been a long stressful night but, the Galactic Olympics had gone off without delay thanks to Team Lightyear.

"Good job team," Buzz announced. "Now go get some rest, ASAP!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Mira muttered, unbuckling her seatbelt. "Should we try to wake Booster?" she asked.

"No Ranger left behind, Mira!" Buzz stated, and then frowned, "Hey, where's XR?" he asked.

"Oh no!" Mira ran a hand over her blood shot eyes. "Did we really leave him at the women's swimming contest?"

No such luck, XR had simply fallen asleep and rolled behind Booster's control consol.

"Wake up guys, it's over," Mira called.

"Wow!" XR exclaimed, "that swimsuit get's a 9.5 in my book!" He said as his visual optics came to life. "Mira! You're swimming too?!"

That earned him a solid kick.

"Ouch! –Oh, I'm awake now," XR confirmed. Then muttered, "what set her off?"

"Come on Booster, we're home," Buzz called loudly as he shook the big rookie.

"Oh, sorry Buzz." Booster mumbled and opened sleepy eyes. "I guess I fell asleep…but I'm awake now."

X X X

Mira filed her report, and then grabbed a cup of strong coffee for the trip to her apartment. She caught her reflection in the coffee maker as it filled her cup. Her hair was full of sweat and tangle, and there were dark bags under her eyes.

"Ah, don't remind me," she told the coffee maker.

The long stressful shift had left her tired and ragged. But at least now her trials were over. First, a long hot shower, then she was going to sleep till noon tomorrow!

She turned around with eager thoughts of comfort and—smashed directly into a wall. That wasn't there a moment ago, she assured herself.

Okay, okay, technically it was Ranger Avent Horizon, but at the moment of impact, it had fooled Mira.

"Ow!" Mira stumbled back, shaking the hand that had taken the brunt of the impact. "Where'd you come from?" she demanded.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Avent offered, clearly surprised as she. "I didn't-- I mean, I thought you saw me. I didn't know I was so easy to miss. It's not like anyone could miss seeing you," he said.

Something in his voice made Mira look up.

"Ah…" the Urikry Ranger stammered under her gaze. "Duty calls," he said, and saluted her.

After he had gone, Mira realized she had emptied her coffee all over Ranger Avent when she ran into him. As she filled a fresh cup, she was once again confronted by her reflection. But even as her own disgust rose at her current condition, Avent's words came back;

"_It's not like anyone could miss seeing you." _

The words, full of simple admiration, rang so clear, Mira had to turn around to make sure Avent was not still behind her. They made her feel strange, they made her feel… well, beautiful. She decided it was a nice feeling. It had been a long time since someone had noticed her in that way.

As Mira's hover car descended toward Capital Planet, a Star Cruiser blasted off from Star Command. It could have been any Star Cruiser, but the timing was right for it to be _Star Cruiser 101_.

"Thank you, Avent," Mira spoke, watching the departing Star Cruiser.

X X X

_Star Cruiser 101, out bound from Star Command:_

"You _know_ Ranger Nova?" Avent asked in awe.

"Oh yes, I most certainly do," Phop affirmed with a chuckle. "She is the one that introduced me to Star Command. If it was not for her _'Challenge of Worth' _I would still be playing croquet at the royal palace. What?"

"Challenge of Worth?" Avent asked.

"Yes," Phop confirmed, "see we were to be married, so to prove I was fit for her hand, she made a 'Tangiean Challenge of Worth' that I pass basic Ranger training. Of course I had no idea that it would be so much fun. I was so thrilled with Star Command and all this Ranger stuff, I decided to withdraw my proposal and joined Star Command. What?"

"Wow! That's… some story," Avent said trying to sort out what to believe and what not to believe.

"Yeah, you should have seen it in color, Horizon," Andromeda Flare put in sarcastically.

"Oh that sounds so romantic!" Terra Terrafirmia said as her eyes glossed over.

"What? Getting dumped for Ranger training?" Andromeda asked. "I would land our star cruiser on the guy who dared dump me like that!"

"Well actually, looking back I now realize that Ranger Nova was less than thrilled toward the idea of marring me," Phop said in a rare and thoughtful voice. "You know, she threatened to break my jaw the day of our wedding."

"Why am I not surprised?" Andromeda muttered.

"Oh how romantic!" Terra repeated.

Avent rubbed a hand on one side of his face. Some things where better left unknown.

The radio crackled to life.

"Code 417, child stuck in an air duct, sector eleven," the LGM voice announced.

"_Star Cruiser 101_, responding," Avent confirmed.

X X X

_Star Command Training Deck:_

Mira looked down on the training floor from the observation deck. Practice laser fire and simulated explosions flashed across the windows.

"Check your fire Ranger Avent!" Nebula yelled into the microphone. "We've got friendlies in the area."

"Roger," Avent's level voice acknowledged.

"Nice shooting Phop," Nebula praised. "Don't outpace your partner."

"Jolly-good, Commander Nebula, sir."

Mira was familiar with the scenario, it was a VIP hostage situation, number twenty-two and the final phase was just beginning.

"Check this out Mira," Nebula invited pleasantly. "Watch Avent when the kidnapper uses the VIP as a shield," he instructed.

As he finished, the Ranger force began the final phase. The kidnapper ran out the back door, using the VIP as a human shield.

"Power down your weapons!" the kidnapper shouted. "Or--!" He never finished his threat.

Avent had taken aim, and fired his Star Command Laser Rifle, blasting the android's head, dead-center.

Pieces bounced off the observation window. Commander Nebula shook his head grimly. "He can do that every time, and fast!"

"Ah-ha!" Avent rejoiced, and then blew the smoke from the muzzle of his rifle. "How about that?" he called up to Commander Nebula.

"Not bad," Nebula agreed. "But you need to work more with your fellow Ranger units, son."

"Aye sir," Avent agreed, clearly deflated.

"Alright people, I've seen some good improvement. Let's clear the floor for the next class," Nebula ordered, then added, "Except you Avent, I want you to work some more on you communication protocols."

"Aye sir," Avent answered in a neutral voice.

"What is Avent being punished for, Buzz?" Booster asked as Team Lightyear made their way down to the training floor.

"Leaving gum on a commanding officer's chair?" XR suggested. "Snoring in class, forgetting to put on under-arm deodorant, not showering for a week, maybe?"

"Eewww!" Mira said.

"It's worse than that, Rangers," Buzz informed them gravely. "Commander Nebula is always on the lookout for possible candidates to take over when he retires," he explained.

"And he thinks Avent can do that?" Mira asked in disbelief.

"Well nothing's certain at this point," Buzz said. "But after about ten years of grueling evaluation and training, under the keen eyes of Commander Nebula, there just might be a chance," he concluded.

"All things considered, I think I'd rather the week with no shower," Mira said. The thought of Commander Nebula scrutinizing her every moment for the next ten years sent an involuntary shudder through her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Two days later, in the Star Command Launch Bays:_

_Star Cruiser 101's_ crew met Team Lightyear at the entrance to the launch bay.

"Hey guys!" Avent greeted. "Where's Ranger Nova?"

"And what's that suppose to mean?" XR demanded.

"Uh, it means, where is Ranger Nova?" Avent repeated. "I haven't seen her with you for two days now," he explained.

"Mira called in sick the last two days," Booster offered. "She has the flu. It's that season on Capital Planet right now," he explained.

"Oh, that's terrible!" Avent said. "Does she have anyone to take care of her?" he asked.

"Hel-lo! This is Mira Nova we are talking about!" X.R. put in. "Emphasis on _NOVA._"

"Ah, Mira's very independent, especially when she's sick," Buzz explained. "She threatened to atomize the first well-wisher that tries to walk through her door."

"So she's all alone?" Avent asked.

"She's a tough Ranger, she'll pull through," Buzz replied.

"Oh. Well then, have a safe patrol," Avent said.

"You too, Rangers," Buzz returned.

The two Star Cruisers blasted off together. Avent dipped his Cruiser's wings in salute to _Star Cruiser 42_ before breaking off for patrol.

"_Star Cruiser 101_, to dispatch. We are on patrol," Terra reported to the Star Command Control Center.

"Acknowledged _Star Cruiser 101,_" an LGM confirmed. "Report to sector ninety-three. Traffic hazard code 837, mattresses in space lane."

"_Star Cruiser 101_ responding," Terra confirmed.

Avent changed course to answer the call.

X X X

And that's how the next three days pasted, in space:

"Report to sector fifty-eight. Traffic hazard code 376, star ship stalled in the intersection."

"_Star Cruiser 101 _responding."

And on Star Command:

"Avent! Get back onto the training floor!"

"Yes sir."

In space:

"Report to sector thirty-seven. Civil code 848, child-parent dispute."

"_Star Cruiser 101_ responding."

On Star Command:

"Not good enough Avent! Get back in there and get it right!"

"Yes sir."

In space:

"Report to sector fourty-four. Civil code 102-23, clogged rain gutters."

"_Star Cruiser 101_ responding."

On Star Command:

"Not acceptable! Ranger Avent, get back on the training floor!"

"I never left, sir."

"Well then smart guy, get off the training floor! And then, get back out on the training floor!"

"Yes sir."

"Hurry it up Avent! The whole class is waiting on you."

"Yes sir!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Cosmos Lunch Rush:_

Mira finished dialing and waited for her father to pickup. It was lunch time at Cosmos, and she was calling from Cosmos's public vid-phone. As the vid-phone rang, her eyes drifted out over the lunch crowd. _Star Cruiser 101's_ crew was just arriving when her father's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi Daddy," Mira greeted.

"Oh Mira, I'm so glad to see you are safe," her father replied.

"Yes, why?" Mira asked. "Has something happened?"

"Oh it was absolutely disturbing!" King Nova explained. "An off-worlder landed right here at the Royal Palace."

"Really?" Mira was surprised.

"Yes, and he was very insistent on seeing me," King Nova said.

"Why did he want to see you?" she asked.

"Oh, I have no idea," King Nova said with a toss of his hands. "I ordered the guards to remove him immediately. It was really quite violent you know. An entire Royal Palace guard detail was required, but we finally vanquished that blue haired brute. What?"

King Nova laughed at the memory. "I recorded the whole thing off the Royal Planetary News channel for you to see when you visit."

Mira's eyes had widened at her father's description. Involuntarily she glanced to where Avent Horizon sat with his crew.

"Father?" Mira began slowly. "This large, blue haired brute; he didn't happen to be wearing a red head-band with yellow symbols, did he?" she asked.

Her father was surprised. "Why yes, now that you mention it," he confirmed. "Where do you know such a foul creature?" he asked.

"Must have been a 'wanted poster,'" was all Mira could think to say as her stomach had tightened into a knot.

"Well I certainly hope you and the space monkey--" King Nova caught himself, "I mean, Space Rangers, bring him in before he has a chance to do any real damage."

"Too late," Mira said now feeling sick again. "Uh Daddy, I have to go. Talk to you later," she said and closed the line.

For a moment she leaned against the side of the booth as conflicting emotions swirled around inside her. Mira's reaction to strange situations was usually anger, and today it was no different.

"_Of all the nerve!" _she thought as she stormed out of the vid-phone booth.

Andromeda Flare spotted Mira's approach as soon as it started.

"Phop come on, let's dance," she said, silently signaling Terra to _'abandon table.'_

"Oh jolly good," Phop agreed, "just as soon as I finish-- Oof!" he exclaimed as Terra and Flare each grabbed an arm and hauled him away from his half finished latte.

And they were none too soon. Avent's mind had just realized his 'faithful crew' had abandoned him, when Ranger Nova materialized before him, an _angry_ Ranger Nova.

"Avent Horizon!" Mira shouted as she slammed her hands down on the table.

Avent scrambled to catch his chocolate shake from tipping over. "Yes, Ranger Nova?" he answered quietly.

"What were you doing at the Tangian Royal Palace?" she demanded. Her voice emptied tables on all sides. These patrons had seen Ranger Nova upset before, and laser blasts were forthcoming with that tone of voice.

"I uh, just wanted to speak to your father," Avent replied, dutifully keeping his eyes down as he swirled his shake.

"I know that!" she said. "What were you going to speak to him about?!" Her anger was mounting.

"Lightyear said you were sick," he replied.

"Sick?" Mira asked, her anger momentary de-railed.

"Yes," Avent confirmed. "It's pretty depressing being sick with the flu and no one to take care of you. So I thought…" his voice trailed off.

"You thought what?" Mira's anger was back.

"I thought your father would want to know," Avent finished.

"That's… all?" Mira asked. "You flew all the way to Tangiea, for that?"

"Well, they kept refusing to let my call through, so yeah. But I had no idea Tangeain's were so closed minded. I was expecting something more like yourself or Phop Doppler for that matter," Avent explained.

"Did you know he was, the King?" Mira asked, still trying to digest what she had just heard.

"Well yes, in an abstract way," Avent answered. "I never considered the implications though. I mean, Space Rangers are accepted in the Galactic Senate, right?"

"Tangiea is… a little different," Mira said thoughtfully, her anger draining away.

"No kidding, I couldn't even make it to the first door on Tangiea, let alone through it," Avent agreed sourly.

"Yeah," Mira said, sitting down across from Avent. "There are no doors on Tangiea," she informed him, trying to decide how to handle this very unfamiliar situation.

"Oh," Avent said sheepishly. He spun his glass on the table top in the following silence.

"I never expected you to find out," Avent offered. "I am curious how you found out so… quickly."

"Not a lot happens on Tangiea," Mira replied. "You made every news channel planet wide that evening," she informed him.

"Ouch," Avent flinched at the revelation. He took a sip from his shake, and wiped his milk mustache.

Silence again.

The two Rangers, who had been trained to handle the most dangerous situation in the Galaxy, found themselves at a lost.

Finally, the silence was broken by a beeping from Avent's wrist communicator. Avent answered it.

"Emergency code, Yellow Four," the LGM in the screen announced. "_Star Cruiser 101_, report to Gamma Quadrant, sector fourteen."

Avent was already pounding for the airlock, followed closely by his crew.

"_Star Cruiser 101_, responding." Avent confirmed.

The airlock closed behind them.

Shortly after, _Star Cruiser 101_ lifted off Cosmos' parking lot.

Mira watched the departure with a strange mixture of relief, disappointment, and a touch of curious excitement.

"Ah, you all squared away Mira?" Buzz asked cautiously.

"Uh, I guess," Mira answered. She turned away from the window, and flicked a bread crumb across the table top.

X X X

_Star Cruiser 101, Outbound from Cosmos:_

"Sector fourteen, Gamma Quadrant, here we come!" Avent announced pushing the throttle up.

"Silent alarm, high jacking in progress. _Star Cruiser 36_ is arriving on scene. _Star Cruiser 101_ to establish a perimeter and provide assistance," Terra read off the transmitted orders to the rest of the crew.

"ETA ten minutes," Flare put in and then glanced over at Avent's back. "So, how'd it go with Ranger Nova, Captain?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure," Avent answered. "I think we had just begun to establish a communication channel, when this call came in."

"That is so rude," Terra sympathized.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_A New Week at Star Command:_

"So, how come I haven't seen _Star Cruiser 101_ lately?" Mira asked casually.

"They've been transferred to the Outer Rim," XR informed her without looking up from his stock market report. "Apparently, the interceptor class is performing above standards, so Commander Nebula moved them into a remote area where their faster ship can patrol the same area normally requiring two Star Cruisers."

"Oh," Mira said casually.

"Crystalic mining on Bathos has halted due to a labor strike and my mining stocks are dropping faster than a… well let's just say it's bad," XR finished and turned the page. "Consequently Blue chip stocks are shaking, but Red and Green Chip stocks are up. The big question is, for how long…"

"Don't worry Mira, I'm sure Avent will be okay." Booster put in sympathetically.

"Hey, I'm not worried about Avent, okay!" Mira said. "I just wanted to know how the interceptor class was performing," she affirmed.

Buzz glanced thoughtfully over his screen at Mira.

"What?!" Mira challenged him.

"Uh, nothing," Buzz said and went back to typing his report.

Mira got up from her desk. "I'm getting some coffee. Anyone want some?" she asked.

"Well, I would like some," Buzz began, but was interrupted by the overhead speaker.

"Team Lightyear, to the briefing room," an LGM voice announced.

_Moments later, in the Briefing Room:_

"Our latest red security phone has gone missing in transit," Nebula announced.

"Red security phone?" Booster asked in his clueless voice.

"It's the phone that is installed in the Galactic Senate Chamber exclusively for the President's use," Buzz explained to his team.

"How do you lose something like that?" Mira wanted to know.

"You don't, but that's the official story," Nebula said. "An inspection of the armored carrier transporting the phone showed the locks and security bots were tampered with. We've traced the phone to Trade World. That's where you will have to recover the phone before the Senator's Galactic Phone Conference next week," he finished.

"You can count on us, sir!" Buzz confirmed.

The briefing was concluded, and _Star Cruiser 42_ lifted off for Trade World.

X X X

_On Trade World:_

"Good evening fellow sentient, I'm Savy SL-7 with the Junior Space Rangers. Would you be interested in supporting you local Junior Space Corp by buying some Junior Ranger cookies?"

"Beat it, kids!" the grouchy tentacle alien yelled and slammed his door… or tried to.

Savy SL-7, Junior Space Ranger Officer, former street orphan and Energy Vampire Slayer, caught the closing door and threw it back open. She grabbed the surly tenant around his skinny neck, and pulled him closer.

"Hey! Is that anyway to talk to children?" she demanded and shook him around.

"Ah! Look I'm sorry, I'm SORRY!" the not-so-tough-anymore tenant cried.

"I'll even buy some cookies!" he offered. "How much for two boxes?"

"Make it six, and we have a deal." Savy countered.

Junior Space Troop number eighty-eight piled back into Savy's small hover car.

"We're sold out again!" rejoiced the small Junior Ranger sitting in the front next to Savy. "I love it when _you'_re our officer!" she told Savy.

"Thanks," Savy smiled. "All in a day's work."

"But Officer Savy always takes us to the creepy part of town!" a Junior Ranger wailed from the back seat.

"Oh Williams, don't be such a baby," Savy called back. "Where do you think you will be serving search warrants when you're a real Space Ranger?"

"Somewhere safe!" Williams wailed, close to tears.

"Come on, I used to live here you know," Savy said. "Not far from here I slew Nos-4-A2, the Energy Vampire," she boasted.

"Whaaa! I'm scared of Energy Vampires!" Williams wailed, "and I want to go home!"

It was going to be a l-o-n-g drive back. Savy sighed as her small hover car joined the millions of other vehicles in the Galacticly famous, _Trade World rush hour._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Savy dropped the last Space Junior off and was on her way home when she spotted Crumfert. All too familiar with the workings of the underground black market, Savy recognized a dealing when she saw one. She pulled out of traffic and into a car wash where she could watch Crumfert.

Crumfert was hiding something under his coat, and from his nervous twitching, Savy guessed the customer was late. That was good; it meant she would not have to wait too long.

_Across the Street:_

"Alright," Crumfert mumbled to himself, "ten more seconds, then I am out of here--" His train of thought was interrupted by the whine of a hover bike landing.

"About time!" Crumfert grouched as the courier jumped off his bike.

"Look, I'm here now, so just give me the package and gripe to someone who cares," the courier threatened.

"Here it is," Crumfert said and held out the package. "Straight to Planet Z, no stops or--"

"Look," the courier interrupted in that same threatening voice. "I don't tell you how to do your job, so don't tell me mine." He then grabbed the package from Crumfert's hands. "Now beat it," he told Crumfert, and hopped back on his bike.

X X X

Savy put the directional microphone back in her purse, and then dialed home on her wrist phone.

"Hi mom, I'm going to be home late," she said as she followed the departing courier into space.

X X X

_Cosmos: Friday Night – A.K.A. Dance Night:_

The courier set his ship down on the Cosmos parking lot. "I think we're being followed," he told his sidekick and partner, Brainpod57.

"What, that girl behind us?" Brainpod57 replied. "Hel-lo! It's Dance Night! And we can't dance without cute girls like her. See? Look she's going in. Told ya," he concluded.

"Guess you're right again," the courier replied. "Come on we better get in there too, before all the beauties are taken."

"Way ahead of you, partner!" Brainpod57 called. He was already halfway to the Cosmos airlock.

X X X

Savy didn't look when the airlock open behind her. She didn't even turn around when the courier and Brainpod passed her on the way to the Jute Box area, but she did allow herself a small smile.

Savy paid for her drink, and went back out through the airlock unnoticed. The parking lot was getting crowded now as Friday Night was building up to full swing. It made Savy's job that much easier. She found the courier's ship, the Mira 2, and set to work. There were three different alarm systems and just as many security systems. Even to Savy, this was challenging, just the way she liked it. More tools came out of her purse as she set to work.

X X X

_Back on Trade World:_

"Ah-ha! Crumfert."

Crumfert cringed at the voice. "Ah-no! Come on, whatever it is, I don't know nothin'!" he cried and bolted for an ally.

Ranger Mira Nova was faster. She caught Crumfert by the scruff and proceeded to ghost her other hand right into his brain.

"Ah!" Crumfert cried. "I hope you washed you hands this time!" he protested.

"Red security phone -- President Edition," Booster demanded, as Mira swished her hand around in Crumfert's mind.

"I haven't seen anything-Ah-h!" Curmfert wailed.

"Ha! I found a match," Mira said. "Just a few hours ago, it was a small high value package, shipping to planet Z by courier," Mira narrated. "And the courier is…!" Mira gasped in surprise and pulled her hand out of Crumfert's mind.

Crumfert darted into a crowd and was gone.

"What's wrong Mira?" Booster asked concerned.

"Nothing!" Mira snapped sharply. "The courier left for Cosmos, we can pick up the trail there," she added quickly, her voice high and squeaky.

_Rollmac! _

X X X

_Meanwhile, at Cosmos:_

"I don't see that girl who followed us in here," Rollmac told his dancing Brainpod.

"Relax partner, cut loose man," Brainpod57 replied. "She's probably in the bathroom putting on her makeup," he suggested.

"For a whole two hours?" Rollmac shot back.

Brainpod57 shrugged as well as a Brainpod could. "Never know with girls," he said.

"Here's another theory," Rollmac offered looking out the window. "That girl, disabled our security systems, hacked our locks, and is now making off with our mega-unibucks package!"

_Outside in the Cosmos Parking Lot:_

Savy had just made it to her car, when the first grounder mind pulse startled her into dropping her keys. She dodged a second blast, snatched up her keys, and dove into her car. The engines came to life as another pulse came through the rear window, and blasted the rear view screen. The fourth pulse took out a tail light as Savy roared off the Cosmos parking lot.

Her victory was short lived. Even without a rear view screen, she could see the courier's ship was gaining on her small hover car, and fast.

She didn't have much time, and there was only one option open to her. It grated on her ego, but she had learned in her Star Command Junior Officer training when to call for back up.

Savy popped open the small cover and pushed the red button on her wrist phone.

X X X

_The Outer Rim:_

_Star Cruiser 101_ communications crackled to life.

"This is Savy SL-7, broadcasting from Cosmos. Red, code three. I require immediate backup and assistance. Any Star Cruiser, please respond."

She had hardly finished, before the answer came back.

Red code three, meant no speed limit, so the quickest response didn't necessarily mean the _closest_ Star Cruiser, but the _fastest_. And _Star Cruiser 101_ could put the A-S in ASAP.

Avent pushed the throttle up into the rarely used red zone.

"_Star Cruiser 101_, responding," Terra confirmed over the roar of the engines, "ETA twelve minutes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Star Cruiser 101, Approaching Cosmos, Really fast:_

Yikes!" Avent exclaimed as the small hover car…well what was left of it came into view. "Someone's going to get grounded," he finished and unstrapped from his seat. "Phop, take control, and Andromada, please come with me. Let's get this Savy onboard and find out what warranted a red code three."

"Aye sir," they answered.

A minute later, the dual '_thud!'_ of the launch tubes vibrated the ship as the two Rangers took to space.

Not long after, a scuffed up Savy was safely on-board _Star Cruiser 101_.

"I swear, when I get my hand on those two!" Savy was yelling.

"Charming young lady," Avent muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Ranger?" Savy snapped.

"Uh nothing, sir-- I mean, miss." Avent took a step back.

"Whatever," Savy said. "We need to blast those two out of the sky before they deliver that package! Snap too it Rangers, that's an order!"

"Whoa there, Miss Savy," Avent commanded. "We can't just blast a ship out of the sky, and you still need to tell me why you broadcasted a red code three. We go nowhere until I have some answers. Understand?" he finished.

"They have a stolen red security phone. I think it's a President Edition." Savy said, and was pleased to see that got everyone's attention.

"Buckle up!" Avent ordered and slammed _101's_ throttle back up into the red zone.

"Yaaaahoooo!"

X X X

_Star Cruiser 42, In Bound for Cosmos:_

"Wow!" Mira exclaimed as _Star Cruiser 101_ flashed past their windshield.

"Buzz!" Booster called. "_Star Cruiser 101_ has their Plasma Cannon deployed!"

"Something's up," Buzz said, and swung _Star Cruiser 42_ into the wake of _Star Cruiser 101_. "_Star Cruiser 101_ this is Buzz Lightyear, do you require backup?"

"_Star Cruiser 42_, we are pursuing a smuggler in possession of a red presidential security phone," Terra informed them.

"Bingo!" Buzz said, and pushed his throttle to maximum. "_Star Cruiser 101_, we have your wing."

"Roger that _Star Cruiser_ _42!_" Terra replied.

X X X

_Star Cruiser 101, Still Outbound from Cosmos: Note Plasma Cannon._

"Plasma cannon charged to five percent, Avent sir," Phop informed his Captain.

"Take her down, Phop!" Avent ordered.

"Ah, Avent?" Andromeda asked. "Your uncle Nebula will be very disappointed if you did not try to contact the ship, at least three times before opening fire," she reminded him.

"Oh, thank you Andromeda," Avent said. "Hold that order Phop," then to Terra. "Miss Terra, if will do the honors, please?"

Terra keyed her communications. "_Mira 2_, this is _Star Cruiser 101_, by the authority of Star Command halt your vessel and prepare to be boarded."

"_Please don't stop_," Avent prayed quietly. "_Please don't stop, please don't stop."_

Terra repeated her broadcast three times.

"Yes!" Avent cheered. "Take them down Phop!" he called.

"Jolly good sir," Phop replied. "One plasma charge, straight through the starboard engine, what?" he confirmed, and pulled the trigger.

The plasma charge flashed across the distance separating the two ships and '_smacked_' into the aft shields of the _Mira 2._

X X X

"Incoming!" Brainpod57's warning was interrupted by the plasma charge striking their aft shields. The _Mira 2_ skewed sideways from the impact. "Shields down to fourty-seven percent!" Brainpod57called to Rollmac.

"Ah, blast!" Rollmac cursed. "We need to find cover, and fast!"

Brainpod57 called up an area map. "Here!" he told Rollmac. "The industrial manufacturing planet of Palutes. They'll never be able to track us down there."

"Sounds good," Rollmac agreed, and steered the _Mira 2_ toward it.

The rear view screen flashed, and _Mira 2_ fish-tailed violently. The smell of burnt wiring, and frying electronics filled the cabin.

"Shields down to eight-percent!" Brainpod57 cried.

"We'll make it," Rollmac assured him. "We just cross into Palutes' airspace, and Space Rangers are restricted to just lasers in such a populated airspace," he explained.

It was true, in the rear view screen, _Star Cruiser 101_ re-tracked its plasma cannon back into its belly. But their victory was short lived, as _Star Cruiser 101_ now deployed one of the largest laser optics mounted on a Star Cruiser.

The red laser bolt sliced through the weakened shields and into the starboard engine. The catastrophic overload triggered the automatic ejection of the engine.

A fact that just happened to work in the _Mira 2's_ favor. The blast from the exploding engine would blind all sensors for several seconds. By that time, the _Mira 2_ had plunged into the extremely thick ozone layer of Palutes that no sensor could penetrate.

The two Star Cruisers plunged into the thick ozone in hot pursuit.

"Oof!" Avent exclaimed as he was thrown against his seat belts by the de-acceleration _Star Cruiser 101_ experienced as it plowed through the thick ozone at high speed.

The two Star Cruisers broke through the bottom of the ozone layer. _Star Cruiser 101_ banked left in search of the _Mira 2_, while _Star Cruiser 42_ banked right.

Nothing:

"How did they do that?" Avent wanted to know. "And with one engine missing too!"

There was nothing to do, except search the planet from top-to-bottom. Avent pulled _Star Cruiser 101_ alongside _Star Cruiser 42_.

"Which half you want _Star Cruiser 42_, or should we flip a coin? Avent asked.

"We'll take the northern hemisphere," Buzz replied.

"Roger _Star Cruiser 42_," Avent acknowledged and pointed his ship south.

After the two Star Cruisers had gone, the _Mira 2_ descended out of the thick ozone layer. "Are we good or what?" Brainpod57 crackled.

"Oh yeah, we are good," Rollmac agreed. "Now let's get that engine repaired and get out of here."

"Not a problem partner," Brainpod57replied. "This planet has more shipyards than fast-food places. Finding someone to replace our engine will be easy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Andromeda and I will take the flanks, Terra and Phop, you two have _Star Cruiser 101,_" Avent ordered.

"Hey! What about me?" Savy wanted to know. "I'm a junior Space Ranger Officer."

"You don't have a Ranger suit," Avent pointed out.

"She could borrow one of mine," Terra offered. "We're about the same size."

"Fine with me Terra," Avent agreed. "But Savy, no laser fire unless your own life is in danger, understand?"

"Yeah sure," Savy answered over her shoulder as she followed Terra out of the cockpit. "He's sure one to talk," she complained to Terra once the doors had closed. "He was practically jumping up and down when Phop was shooting."

"Yeah," Terra giggled. "Avent's always so calm and polite, you begin to think that's all there is to him. I know I was really scared the first time I saw him in action. I was so sure he would vaporize everyone and anything in sight, but he didn't. The fact is, his head is just as cool when things get violent. It just takes some getting used to."

"Whatever," Savy replied.

Terra helped Savy into her spare Ranger suit. After that, Savy joined Andromeda and Avent at the launch tubes.

"Andromeda will take the starboard flank, while Savy and I take the port flank," Avent explained and clipped a laser rifle onto the back of his Ranger suit.

"I'm fine by myself," Savy countered.

The three Rangers shot out of the launch tubes.

"Savy, with me," Avent ordered firmly.

"Yes sir," Savy said through clenched teeth, and banked to follow Avent.

_Two Hours Later:_

Avent pulled alongside Savy. "Nothing in there either," he said. "Let's check the next shipyard."

"Grrr!" Savy growled through her teeth. She landed on a tower crane, and turned to Avent. "This is all wrong!" she shouted at him.

Avent landed in front of her.

"There is no way the _Mira 2_ could have gotten this far with a missing engine," she stated.

"If you have an idea, then shoot," Avent said, "I'm all ears."

That surprised Savy, but she went on. "If I had two Star Cruisers on my tail, and one missing engine, I would try and give you _the slip_ and then hide in the last place you would look."

Avent was thoughtful. "Well it's safe to say, they gave us the slip," he agreed. "And the last place I would look would be…" his voice trailed off.

Savy sighed. "Our point of entry," she volunteered, then muttered, "You are so dence."

"Of course!" Avent agreed. "Come on then!" he said and took to the sky.

"Right behind you," Savy called, igniting her jetpack.

Avent opened his wrist-communicator. "Andromeda, Phop, swing back toward our point of entry," he ordered. "If Savy's idea proves correct, we'll need back up."

"Yes sir," Avent's crew acknowledged.

"You want me to call _Star Cruiser 42_?" Terra asked.

"Negative," Avent replied. "It's just a theory right now. Let's wait to see if something turns up before we call _Star Cruiser 42_."

"Roger sir," Terra acknowledged.

It was not too far to _Star Cruiser 101's_ point of entry. They picked the nearest shipyard and landed on its hanger.

Avent unclipped his rifle from the back of his suit and powered it up. "Okay Savy, let's see what we can find," he said.

"There should be a roof hatch up here," Savy offered.

"There," Avent pointed.

The roof access hatch, strangely enough, had already been un-lock recently. Three meters below was a narrow catwalk, twenty-seven meters further down, was the hanger floor. Avent dropped through the hatch, rolled silently to break his fall, and came up in a crouch, rifle at the ready.

Nothing:

Avent reached up to helped Savy down.

"I don't need your help!" she hisst.

Avent shrugged and stepped back.

Savy dropped through the hatch, and rolled to break her fall—and would have rolled right off the catwalk.

"Ooof!" Savy exclaimed as Avent's armored hand came down hard on the back of her waist, pinning her lower half to the catwalk, while the rest of her dangled over nothing.

Avent shook his head in relief, he tighten his grip on Savy, and pulled her back onto the catwalk. "Don't scare me like that!" he breathed."

Savy's eyes were big, and she was breathing in short gasps.

Avent waited for her to recover, then pulled her gently to her feet, "Come on then," he invited.

Savy shivered one last time, then followed him.

Together they crept along the high catwalk toward an overhead Gantry crane control cabin, that double as an observation deck.

As they neared the door, someone moved inside.

Avent took two running steps and dove through the door. He rolled to his feet, as only a Space Ranger could, and leveled his rifle.

"Freeze!" he ordered. "Space Rangers!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Simultaneously:

Mira swung her wrist ray up. "Freeze!" she ordered. "Space Rangers!"

Mira stared into the black muzzle of Avent's laser rifle. Beyond the muzzle, Avent's crazy-green eyes stared back down at her through the laser rifle's sighting system.

Mira never realized until that moment, just how large and intimidating Avent could be, especially in a dark hanger.

"Mira?" Avent asked.

"Avent! Don't scare me like that!" Mira shouted. "What in the name of Newton's gravity laws are you doing here?!" she demanded.

"Ah, we just had a hunch Rollmac was somewhere in this area'" Avent answered as Savy come through the door behind him.

"Well I'm astronomical units ahead of you," Mira informed them. "I've already checked all the hangers in this area. Besides, Rollmac's way out of your league, what makes you so sure you could catch him?" she taunted.

"Oh, I think we have a good chance," Avent affirmed.

"Not that I doubt you Avent," Mira said in a voice that contradicted her words, "but Rollmac is known throughout the Galaxy as the best bounty hunter money can buy. How can you compare yourself to him when you're not even listed in the vid-phone database?"

Avent fought back his irritation. "Because Mira, I was an Urikry Black-Operator once and now I'm a Space Ranger, and those are things no amount of money can ever buy."

Mira had opened her mouth, and taken a breath to reply, but paused for lack of words. Avent had an irritable talent for making sense to the left-logical side of her brain, while the right-not so logical side, wanted to deny his very existence.

The mental conflict frustrated her. Mira clenched her fists. "Grrr!"

Avent didn't twitch, and that added to her irritation. The angrier she got, the more composed he became.

"How can you be so calm?" Mira challenged. "I'm this close to wiping the floors with you, just to prove you are wrong!"

Nothing moved but Avent's eyes, they glanced down at her and he slowly smiled.

"Let's get a few things straight right now, Ranger Nova," he said in a quiet voice. "I'm not the least bit afraid of this bounty hunter Rollmac. Second, I'm not afraid of you either, in fact I like you the way you are, flaws and all." Then he turned to go.

"Come on Savy," Avent called. "Guess our hunch was wrong."

Savy glanced once at Mira, and then followed Avent back to the roof access hatch.

Once they were out of sight, Mira slumped against a chair. "Well that was close," she muttered. Then turned back to the window behind her and looked down at where the _Mira 2_ sat on the floor of the hanger.

X X X

"That was so stupid!" Avent told himself. "Sometimes I hate being honest."

"Boy, the way she stood up for him, you'd think Ranger Nova had a high-school crush on that guy, Rollmac," Savy observed.

"Whatever!" Avent said and slammed the hatch closed.

"Think we should just leave it un-locked? the hatch, I mean," Savy asked.

Avent glared back at the hatch, and then a thought came to him. "Wait one micro-second! Ranger Nova unlocked that hatch!" he exclaimed.

"Brilliant sir," Savy's sarcasm was second to none. "The very same Ranger Nova, who just told you--"

'No, you don't understand!" Avent interrupted Savy. "Tangiean Royals can ghost right through solid stuff. The only time they can't ghost through solid objects is when a Taniean Grounder is nearby!"

Understanding flashed in Savy's eyes. "And Rollmac is a Tangiean Grounder!" Savy concluded.

"Bingo!" Avent confirmed. He opened his wrist communicator. "Terra, call _Star Cruiser 42_," he ordered.

X X X

_Back Inside the Hanger:_

"Who's there?" Rollmac demanded.

"It's me, Rollmac."

"Mira!" Rollmac gasp.

"Rollmac, you promised me you would never to work for Zerg again!" Mira demanded.

"Mira, we are _not _working for Zerg," Rollmac affirmed solemnly, then turned to his sidekick, "are we?"

"Well, technically…" Brainpod57 answered slowly, "we are just delivering a package to planet Z, so we are not really working for Zerg… just getting paid by him," then smiled as best as a brainpod could

Mira glared at Rollmac with eyes that could melt starship armor.

"Mira, I had no idea!" Rollmac pleaded. "You have to believe me," he instisted.

"You are delivering a red presidential phone straight the Evil Emperor Zerg!" Mira shouted, shaking her fists up and down in frustration. "I've come to ask you to give up your contract and turn the phone into Star Command."

"I'm sorry Mira, but you know I never quit a job," Rollmac said with conviction and then caught her shoulders affectionately. "But I swear to you, I'll never work for Zerg again. I give you my solemn word."

Mira sighed. "I was afraid you would say that," and pushed Rollmac's hands off her shoulders. "and I don't have the heart to take you in," she confessed.

"I knew I could count on you," Rollmac smiled.

"But Rollmac, _Star Cruiser 101's_ Captain is on this case with us, and he will take you in, and non-too-gently at that. He's pretty upset for what happened to Savy."

"You worry too much," Rollmac said, waving a hand to dismiss her concerns. "I can fly circles around a first year rookie any day," he boasted, and then turned to leave.

"Yeah," Mira said cautiously. "You've never seen _Star Cruiser 101's_ weapon specs by any chance, have you?"

"Oh come on Mira, you give that rookie way too much credit," Rollmac returned. "Even Buzz Lightyear hasn't caught me yet. Don't tell me you think this rookie is better than Buzz."

"Buzz is the best Ranger in the Galaxy," Mira confirmed. "And Avent still has a long way to go, as a Ranger. But--"

"See? You agree with me," Rollmac interrupted. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be fine."

Mira clenched her fists and shook them up and down again. "The guy's not just a first year rookie," she shouted. "He's an Urikry Black-Ops Space Marine who got integrated into Star Command. Oh for crying out loud, why won't you listen to me?!" she growled through her clenched teeth.

"Ah, they're here!" Brainpod57cried.

"Who?" Rollmac wanted to know.

"Space Rangers!" he cried as the Rangers in question dropped from the overhead catwalks.

"Hey!" Mira yelled as Rollmac grabbed her from behind. "Let go-mmmph!" she cried through the hand Rollmac clamped over her mouth.

"Play along Mira," Rollmac said quickly. "Or they will wonder why you are _really_ here."

It was a lie, but Rollmac was persuasive as always, and Mira could not come up with a better alternative at the moment.

Rollmac removed his hand from her mouth, and drew his Pouncher.

"Power down your weapons!" Rollmac demanded.

Mira gasped, as the scene from the training floor back at Star Command flashed through her memory. Her eyes found Avent's at that moment. And they were sighted over a Star Command Rifle.

"No!" Mira yelled and threw herself to one side, even as Avent's rifle fired. The laser ripped a ragged trench along the side of Rollmac's helmet. Mira broke free from him as they hit the ground.

Rollmac rolled to his feet and fired twice. The oncoming Rangers scattered for cover.

"Thanks Mira!" Rollmac called, and darted for his ship.

Avent was suddenly next to her. "Mira! Are you hurt?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Mira confirmed and stood up. A bolt rolled under her foot, and she lost her footing. Avent caught the top of her jetpack with one hand, saving her from a fall.

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned, and pulled her back up to her feet.

"I'm fine!" Mira insisted. "I just slipped."

"Okay," Avent said, reluctantly letting go of her jetpack.

The _Mira 2_ blasted off.

"Ah, craters!" Avent exclaimed. "Andromeda, stay with Ranger Nova. Phop, let's get back to _101_," he ordered, then popped open his wrist communicator.

"Terra, pick us up with _Star Cruiser 101_," he ordered as his wings slid out of his jetpack.

"Back to _42_!" Buzz ordered his crew.

The _Mira 2_ already had a good lead and there wasn't much of a chance, but they had to try.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Avent leaped into his Captain's chair, and pushed _101's_ throttle to maximum. The engine's angry roar filled the cockpit, reflecting their Captain's mood.

_Star Cruiser 101_ quickly outpaced _Star Cruiser 42_ and closed within weapons range of the _Mira 2_.

"Phop, charge the plasma cannon to fifteen percent, and Terra, open a channel to the _Mira 2_," Avent ordered.

"Jolly-good sir," Phop confirmed.

"Channel open," Terra informed Avent.

"_Mira 2_, last chance, power down now," Avent ordered.

No response.

"Power down, power down, power down," Avent repeated.

A shot from the _Mira 2_ splashed off _Star Cruiser 101's_ hull.

"Mira 2 is crossing into Zerg space," Savy warned.

"Fine," Avent told the fleeing _Mira 2_, and squeezed the trigger.

The plasma charge smashed through the _Mira 2's_ shields and disintegrated three of her four engines.

"Direct hit," Savy reported. "But she's still running one engine, somehow."

"They can't get away now," Avent stated as _Star Cruiser 101_ closed in on the crippled _Mira 2_.

"Oh-no!" Savy exclaimed. "I have something big, closing fast!" she informed Avent.

"Zerg," Avent breathed.

The incoming dreadnaught opened fire on _Star Cruiser 101_.

Avent maneuvered through the storm of weapons fire of every kind. "Deploy all weapons, plasma cannon to one-hundred percent," he ordered.

"Multiple contacts incoming!" Savy called.

Avent's mind calculated a dozen plans at once. They could still do this! They could still recover that phone…

Avent shook his head, too much risk. The Galactic Alliance would simply have to sign a two year contract and get another phone.

"Power down weapons," he counter ordered himself, looping _Star Cruiser 101_ around. "This is _Star Cruiser 101_ disengaging," he informed the trailing _Star Cruiser 42_. "Disengage I repeat, disengage."

X X X

_Back at Palutes:_

_Star Cruiser 101_ came back to pick up the two Rangers left behind.

"Set course for Star Command, please," Avent ordered wearily.

"I'm sorry Avent," Mira offered, feeling miserably guilty.

"Ah, it's okay," Avent replied. "I'm just really glad you're safe."

His kind words, meant to alleviate, only added to her misery. _Oh man_, Mira moaned to herself.

X X X

_Star Command:_

The eight Rangers and one Junior Ranger, halted in front of Commander Nebula's office door. Avent turned back to his crew. "You all pray for me now," he joked, then turned to Buzz. "I'm sorry I failed your mission sir," he began.

Buzz stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder. "You did good out there Ranger. Now let's get this over with, shall we?" Buzz said.

They entered Commander Nebula's office side-by-side, and the doors closed behind them.

"Poor Avent," Terra said. "Commander Nebula never seemed to like him to begin with, there's no telling what he'll do to Avent now!"

"Don't worry Terra," Andromeda said, "Avent can take anything Commander Nebula throws at him and then some. But we could take him to Cosmos afterwards and try to cheer him up," she suggested. "You know, administer a little, heart-to-heart. What do you think Phop?"

"A jolly good idea, what?" Phop replied.

"Oh yes!" Terra cheered. "Lets!"

"Hey! What about me?" Savy wanted to know.

X X X

_Meanwhile: In Commander Nebula's Office:_

Avent marched up to Commander Nebula's desk and saluted. "Ranger Avent reporting, sir. Mission failed. The presidential phone was delivered to planet Z."

"Alright," Commander Nebula acknowledged. "That earns you twelve-extra hours on the training floor next week, dismissed Ranger Avent," then returned to his paperwork.

Avent blinked in surprise. "Really?" he had to asked.

There are two kinds of Rangers son," Nebula said without looking up. "Those who _have _failed missions and those that _will _fail missions. Learn from it, so it don't happen again."

"Ah, yes sir," Avent saluted and left with Buzz.

X X X

_Elsewhere on Star Command:_

Mira sat at her computer desk, typing up her report. In doing so, she once again relived the critical moments of the failed mission, and her part in them. Despite all that, Avent had not shifted one milligram of blame onto her, or anyone else. Even now, he was taking responsibility for the failed mission. Well, isn't that what Avent wanted—responsibility?

Rollmac, on the other hand, had spent his life working for cash, and not being particular about who paid him that cash. And, at the cost of this last mission, he got what he wanted—more cash.

As for herself, she did not have to answer for her emotionally tainted decisions. But the question remained, was that all _she _really wanted?

Mira got to the end of her report, somehow, and sent it off.

When she had cleared her screen, she noticed the mail icon was flashing. Curious, Mira clicked on it.

Rollmac's face appeared on the screen. "Mira, I didn't get to thank you properly for saving my life from that trigger-happy Ranger. Thank you, Mira. Someday soon I'm going to come back like a hero, and win your heart. And you know, I never quit a job."

The recording ended.

Mira clenched her fists and closed her eyes. If she had not gotten in the way, if Avent had not been concerned for her safety… Avent would be delivering that cursed red presidential phone to Commander Nebula right now! She would not have a lie weighing down on her conscious… And Rollmac's perfect record, and possibly his head, would have a gaping hole blasted right through it.

Mira sighed deeply. The past could not be changed, the million unibuck question was, what was she going to do about it now…?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Later at Cosmos:_

"Come on Avent!" Andromeda cheered. "I know you can dance."

"But guys!" Avent countered to his crew. "I can't just go out and dance with any girl. It's just not my style. I'm cheered up right now already," he said and took a bite of his chocolate sunday. "See? Now go have yourself a good time. That's an order."

"This is weird! We're trying to cheer you up—but you'd rather just sit with your chocolate ice cream," Terra put in.

"I'm sorry guys," was all Avent could offer.

"Well, this is hopeless," Savy declared. "Come on girls! Let's get on the dance floor and _show _him how to have a good time.

By himself for a moment, when all fun seemed lost, a new voice spoke.

"Hey there big fella, can you _really_ dance?"

Avent turned in surprise-- and was startled by a beautiful sight.

It was Mira standing next to their table, dressed in white slacks, and a green pull-over blouse. Her hair was styled back and held in place by a barrette. She wore a little makeup and small earrings that sparkled.

"Mira! You're-- I mean-- Wow!" Avent stammered as his face turned crimson.

Mira was please with his reaction. This had been the best her locker at Star Command could produce. To be honest, it was just a little above casual dress for Mira. But Avent had never seen Mira out of her Ranger armor and uniform.

"Oh yeah, he'll dance!" Andromeda hollered as she volunteered for Avent.

Mira smiled as she reached over and lifted a finger under his chin to close his gapping mouth.

That helped bring Avent out of his shock. "Uh, yeah, what _she_ said," as he stood up.

It was not until they were out on the dance floor that Mira worked up the courage for her confession.

"Avent?" she began, "back there, when I yelled at you and Savy? Well I was trying to keep you from finding Rollmac. And when Rollmac tried to use me for a human shield? I had been trying to talk him in to giving up his contract on that red phone."

"Ah, now that makes sense." Avent answered.

"What, you knew?" Mira asked.

"Well no, but it was your expression when you saw me taking aim; it puzzled me," he explained. "When, I first saw him holding you and waving a weapon, it was a reflex motion to up and fire. But after you foiled my shot, at your own personal risk, I figured there was some major…ah," Avent searched his diplomatic vocabulary for a word. "…misunderstanding," he concluded. "And since I knew you had a good reason for keeping him alive, I didn't try shooting again, and I also ordered a weapons hold."

Once again, Avent's words, and simple trust in her, produced a pang in her heart.

"He was my boyfriend, once. I mean, long ago." Mira squeaked out, and blushed with embracement.

"Oh, wow." Avent was thoughtful. "Wait, you're not being nice to me because you feel guilty about the failed mission, are you?" he asked. "I mean I understand, Rollmac is any girl's dream and I can see why you liked him. I know I'm just--"

Avent's speech was halted by Mira's finger over his lips.

"Okay, let's get a few things straight right now, Ranger Avent," she commanded. "First, I do feel guilty about the failed mission, but that's not the reason I like you. Second, I don't want to hear another word about Rollmac from you, or anyone else! And third, whenever we try talking to each other we end up sounding like idiots." She removed her finger from his lips, and brushed a wrinkle out of his jacket's Star Command emblem.

"So shut-up and dance with me, okay?" she concluded gently.

At last, Avent took her in his arms, "Okay, Princess."


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue:**

Terra picked another slow dance song, while Andromeda fed more coins into the Jukebox. Avent and Mira had gone a whole two songs straight, and Terra was hoping for at least one more.

"Hey, where'd Savy and Phop disappear to?" Andromeda asked.

Terra glanced at her and shrugged.

A voice spoke from behind them. "Excuse us ladies, would you be interested in this dance?"

Andromeda and Terra turned around.

"Wow!" Terra exclaimed.

"My name's Rollmac," he introduced. "And this is my partner, Brainpod57. We are professional slow dancers," he smiled.

Andromeda didn't skip a beat. "We'd love to dance with you!" Andromeda said, while Terra stifled a giggle.

"Well then, shall we?" Rollmac invited, and offered his hand to Terra.

X X X

Terra sweetly smiled as she guided Rollmac to waltz right up behind Avent's back. "So tell me again, Mr. Rollmac, how _did_ you escape from the Space Rangers?" she asked loud enough for Avent and Mira to hear.

Terra's words caught Mira's ear like the gravitational pull of a black hole.

Mira glanced over Avent's shoulder to where Terra danced with Rollmac. She gasped and ducked her head against Avent's chest. Immediately she felt Avent tense.

"Trouble?" Avent asked.

"Stop turning," Mira instructed, "but keep dancing."

Avent nodded silently, and followed her lead.

Behind Avent, Rollmac's story continued.

"…then the Space Rangers attacked our hanger!" Rollmac said.

"Oh my!" Terra exclaimed with wide-eyed gullibility, "Did they catch you?"

"Of course not!" Rollmac laughed heartily. "I grimly stood my ground while my faithful partner fired up our ships engines. These Rangers had nothing on me! No sir, we left them choking in our cosmic dust. You should have seen it!"

"Oh, but I did!" Terra exclaimed.

"You…did?" Rollmac asked, and gave a nervous laugh.

"Why yes!" Terra said, raising her voice for all to hear. "I was watching through my ship's weapon systems," she explained. "In fact, I was going to atomize your ship when my commanding officer called a 'weapons hold' order."

"Your--your Commanding officer?"

"Why yes," Terra continued. "See, he would have to put a laser bolt through that head of yours, but Ranger Nova pulled you out of the way, and foiled his shot. When he saw that Ranger Nova wanted to keep you alive, he ordered a 'weapons hold,' so that's twice you owe Ranger Nova," Terra toyed with him.

Rollmac was feeling quite sick at this point, when Brainpod57 rolled up beside him.

"Psst, Rollmac?" he whispered. "Bunch of Rangers just came through the airlock."

Rollmac glanced toward the airlock to see five grim faced Rangers, lead by Phop Doppler and Savy, sauntering toward them.

"I think we're in trouble." Brainpod57 concluded.

"Oh!" Terra giggled, "what to do now, Mr. Rollmac?" she challenged as both she and Andromeda produced Space Ranger badges. "I hope this doesn't involve resisting arrest," she smirked.

"I do," Andromeda put in, and she meant it.

Rollmac and Brainpod57 took a step back in disbelief of their lovely dance partners. Across the room, the uniformed Rangers drew nearer.

"Look, I don't want to have to harm a lady," Rollmac began.

"Give it up Rollmac," Mira said. "Your grounder mind pulse won't work here."

Rollmac spun around in shock, "Mira?" he gasped. His eyes, somehow, got even bigger when he recognized the rather large Ranger standing with her.

At that point, the uniformed Rangers reached them.

"Mr. Rollmac," Phop began, "by the authority of Star Command, section Charlie, sub-section Epsilon, you are here-by placed under arrest. Please come with me, old chap."

"Wait, you can't arrest me!" Rollmac protested as he was none-to-gently hauled away. "I'm telling you, you've got the wrong guy, I've done nothing wrong!"

The airlock closed behind them, silencing all protests.

"Well, what a way to ruin a nice evening," Avent said after they had gone.

"Oh, I don't know," Mira countered. "I feel very relieved."

"One more dance then?" Avent suggested tentatively.

"Why yes," Mira agreed. "I think I'd like that."

_The End… for now._

_Disclaimer:_

This story is not created, acknowledged or endorsed by the makers of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, to whom all relevant characters and trademarks belong. No infringement is intended. "_Star Cruiser 101_" itself is fan domain and may be freely recopied and archived.

Avent Horizon, Andromeda Flare, and Terra Terrafirmia, are original characters and are copyright Shalako87


End file.
